Disguised
by Brandeline
Summary: Ikuto comes back after 2 years to spy on Amu unwillingly, but as a different person, Senyo. Will Ikuto risked himself to tell the truth to Amu and see her die? AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1:Worries

Disguised: Chapter 1: Worries

Brandeline: Hey guys! It's Brandeline here! XD A Taiwanese drama, "My Sweetheart"(海派甜心) actually inspired me to write this story. The storyline is around the same, just that I tweaked it a little. This is my very first story about Amu and Ikuto (Amuto)! This story has also a little bit of Tadamu, Rimahiko and Kutau (no Kaiya :(). Enjoy! PS: I just love Amuto stories! 3 Remember, please read and review! NOTE THAT: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING SONG, MEAN BY TAYLOR SWIFT!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>**POV**: A blue-haired teen with midnight eyes was clinging on a tree and looking in the window of a bungalow at dawn. "Ikuto… Are you sure we are going to do that~nya?" a small built chara with the same blue hair, cute pointed teeth and cat-like features asked worriedly. Ikuto climbed down the tree skillfully and walked along a pathway leading to a park, putting his hands into his pockets. "Yes, Yoru."

**Amu****'****s****POV**: "Ring! Ring! Ri-" DAMN. I threw my irritating alarm clock across my bedroom without opening my eyes without hesitation. "Amu-chan! WTH! It almost hit me! Are you nuts?" screamed someone.

" Mhm…" I said, snuggling more into my comfy bed. "Grr… AMU! Here's the wakeup cheer!" said the same voice. "Wake up! Wake up! Let's wake up!" she chanted. I exploded. "Ran, shut it!" I opened my eyes, looking for the culprit. Spotted! Ran blushed and said, "Sorry…" I sighed. She's so like me! With pink hair and an enthusiastic sprit. Just then, Miki, the baby blue-haired chara, Su, the yellow-haired chara and Dia, the orange-haired chara popped out of their eggs. "Ah! Too loud, desu!" screamed Su. "Well, in case you don't know, you are louder than me!" I said angrily. "Nope, Amu-chan! You are louder!" replied Miki.

Our daily morning bicker started. "Amu? What's all that noise? Is everything okay there?" called Mum. "Yep!" I shouted. I stared daggers at my charas. "Damn you guys!" I muttered angrily, getting out of my bed and slipping on my bunny slippers. At the dining table, I was about to sit when my phone rang. "~And all you're ever gonna be is mean, Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean, Why you gotta be so mean? ~" I answered it.

"Amu-chan?" It was Tadase-kun!

"Yes, Tadase-kun?" I quickly replied.

"Wanna walk to school together? I'm at your door now." OMG. Serious?

"Okay! Give me a minute or so! Bye!" I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Bye! See you!" he replied cheerfully.

The moment I put down the phone, I ran upstairs and shouted for Miki. "Yes, Amu-chan?" she said. "Draw for me a goth/punk outfit!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes. "Drew, draw, drawn!" she recited. With a flash, I was admiring myself. "Whoa." I breathed.

I was wearing a hair band with my infamous cross on it, a black sweatshirt and a pink shirt with diamonds dangling over it. With a mini skirt with ruffles, stockings and boots, I sort of look… cute. Furthermore, my hair was tied up in a ponytail. Too hot? Nope, I'm 14 and in the 2nd year of High School! I smiled at myself. Hopefully Tadase-kun will like this.

While walking with Tadase-kun to school, he held my hand! And he blushed! B-L-U-S-H-E-D! "Ah…" I wished this stay like this forever. And I heard my charas giggled. Shit.

**Tadase****'****s****POV**: Amu-chan… Is she still waiting for Ikuto? It's been 2 years, and she's still looking for him! I can't just see her like this, maybe I should tell her to forget about him and grab a grip? I better tell her that now.

"Hey, Amu-chan…" I said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I-" Stupid. I can't say it.

"I think there will be a new student." I quickly said.

"Cool! Maybe we can be friends!" she said, excited.

"Yeah!" I said, relieved that she wasn't suspicious.

**Amu****'****s****POV**: Well, we are near school! I can't wait to see the new student! Maybe- MY GOD. My heart beats like crazy. A teen was walking towards the school. No biggie? NO! Blue hair. Check. Slim body. Check. "Ikuto!" I cried. Ikuto turns around to face me. My face turns blank. Why? That guy wasn't Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2:Lies

Disguised: Chapter 2: Lies

Brandeline: I'm dead. I haven't been posting for like what, 2 weeks? I'm so horrible…*X-Eggs forming* I'm gonna add a new Shugo Chara AMUTO and Winx Club story, yips! *X-Eggs fading* Guys, please also review, I need to know how you think of my story so I can improve! And there's some coarse language here, that's why I rated this story as T! T.T I'm still planning for Chapter 3, more juicy things between Amuto(Sorry, no lemon or anything) will happen! Also, I will also be posting Winx Club (Winx fans, good news!) stories on my friend's fanfiction account, WinxClubDiaries! Check it out, her stories are cool! With all that ramble, here's your reward! (Sorry for the short chapter, I don't really have the time, now it's almost midnight in Singapore and I still need to pack for my new house! 0.o)

_**Flashback:** A teen was walking towards the school. No biggie? NO! Blue hair. Check. Slim body. Check. "Ikuto!" I cried. Ikuto turns around to face me. My face turns blank. Why? That guy wasn't Ikuto. **-Flashback End-**_

**Ikuto's P0V: **My god. Am I that recognizable with my blue hair and sexy body? I turned around. "Hey." I smirked at her. She won't know me. I'm using a voice changer. Her whole face turns blank. "I wish I could see her blushing, adorable face again…" And...  
>"Your hair..." she whispered. I smiled. I have added white strands to my hair, to let Amu not recognize me. It dawned on her. "Wait. You are not Ikuto?" she croaked. "I'm Senyo." I said coolly. What should I have said, "I am! I'm Ikuto!" and watch Amu get killed? No way. All because of that stupid, retarded, idiotic Easter...<p>

**Flashback:  
><strong>_"Where the hell is Aruto?" I thought impatiently. I have literally checked the whole world, China, America, you name it. "Ring! *Ring*!" I answered the call.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"  
>"Eh? Stepfather?"<br>"Come back now! It's urgent!"  
>"Erm... I'm in Germany now!"<br>"If you just look at your left..."  
>I did. And I almost died on the spot. Men in black suits with cool sunglasses surrounded me. A faded memory of me as a young boy being captured came into my mind. I gritted my teeth.<br>"What's the meaning of this?"  
>"Just follow them! You would be taking a private plane to Japan!" and he ended the call. That son of a bitch!<br>At the Easter building, the fat and ugly director of Easter was standing in front of me with an evil glint in his eyes. Oh no, not his stupid plans! I thought._

"_What?" I said coolly.  
>"You need to steal Hinamori Amu's Humpty Lock!" he ordered.<br>"What the fuck? Impossible! Got a brain tumor? Go for a checkup, old man!" I shouted.  
>"But, what if you don't listen and I kill Hinamori Amu?" he said, smirking. "And once the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key is unlocked, it fulfils your dreams! Don't you want to get rid of your rivals? Don't you want to have more money?" he said with that same evil glint.<br>"You greedy old man! Last time it was to complete a stupid collection of rocks, and now money! Haven't you had enough?" I growled.  
>"Don't speak to your father like that! You do it or Amu dies!" he threatened.<br>I gulped and nodded.  
><em>**-Flashback End—**

I saw Amu trying to fight her tears back. "Damn, she must have really missed me then." I thought, guilty. Just then, I saw her running towards Kiddy King. Not that it matters, but suddenly, my heart ran cold. There was a banana peel on the floor! I was about to warn her, when, too late. She slipped over the peel. In a quick second, I managed to catch her in time. "She's so dense!" I smiled to myself. (the link of how the fall looks like is in my profile)

**Amu's POV:** "See, Amu? He's not Ikuto! But why have he turned around when I called him? Anyway, school is starting and Tadase-kun! Oops, he must have felt awkward with the conversation. "Baka, Amu!" I said to myself, tears threatening to fall. I started to run towards Tadase-kun, but slipped over a banana peel. Preparing to hit the ground, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the impact. That's when someone grabbed me by the hand. I opened my eyes and saw Senyo, smiling at me crazily. I looked at his hand that was preventing me from falling to the ground. This _familiar_ hand...


End file.
